Learn To Trust and Love Again
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Yumi had vowed to never make a friend ever again after an incident years ago. 10 years later, her life changes when she meets a masculine girl, who is very kind to her. Will she open up to to this girl and maybe fall in love with her?
1. Loneliness Isn't an Option

**Learn To Trust and Love Again**

 **Pairing: Yumi x Miyabi**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Now, I'm making a multi-chapter fanfic with this pairing. So, I hope you all enjoy it. I feel that I need to write more about those two, so I thought I'd give it a go.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 _"Our pet hamster died yesterday," a teacher said one day. "Apparently, it had ate something it shouldn't have. Care to explain to me what happened?"_

 _There was silence for a bit when one girl speaks up._

 _"Yes!" she said. "I saw those three girls doing it! They were goofing around the cage yesterday"_

 _One girl stood up and approached the teacher. "W-well, that was because…Yumi-chan…she said it'd eat anything. We should try to feed it something."_

 _"We said we didn't want to, but she made us do it!" another girl said._

 _The girl, Yumi, just stood there, petrified. "N-no…" she said softly. "I didn't do it. Honest."_

 _How can they blame all of this on her when they were the ones that did it? To top it all off, she had finally made some friends. However, it ended up in betrayal._

 _"Why are you all doing this…?"_

 ****10 Years Later****

A gray haired girl wakes up one morning with the sun shining from the window next to her. She had that dream again. The dream that she wanted to forget. She climbs out of bed and gets herself ready for school. She washes herself, gets dressed in her school uniform and heads downstairs to make herself breakfast.

She lives alone after her parents died 2 years ago. She felt very lonely after that, but she didn't mind. After all, she hadn't made a single friend since that incident and vowed herself to never get too close to anyone again. Yumi felt that being on her own is fine with her. No one would bother her anymore nor pick on her.

After eating, she washes the dishes and heads out the house after locking it. She then heads down to the train station while listening to music. It's about 10 minutes away from her home. Every day, she walks there, listening to her favorite songs on her mp3 player, minding her own business.

After arriving there, she waits for the train to arrive, although, there are other girls that go to the same school as her are there as well. The school she goes to is Gessen Girl's Academy. It's a good school, but as always, Yumi keeps to herself. However, this makes other girls gossip about her because of this.

Like right now, the girls sitting on the bench take notice of her and whisper things to each other while pointing at her.

"Look, it's the silent girl!" one says.

"When will she ever speak?" asks another.

"Probably never!" the third one answers.

And all the girls laugh. Luckily, Yumi's ears are plugged with her ear buds, so she couldn't hear them over her loud music. She looks ahead and imagines herself in her very own world. A world where she can be by herself where no one's around for the rest of her life. She wishes it could stay like this. However, her imagination is interrupted when the train arrives.

 ****Gessen Girl's Academy****

Yumi walks in the school halls when she is approached by three girls standing in front of her. She knows that they were the girls from her elementary school days.

"Hey, Yumi-san," one girl says. "Still single after all those years?"

The gray haired girl still can't hear them because of her listening to her music. She closes her eyes and casually walks past them.

"Oh, ignoring us again?" the second girl says.

"You know, you really shouldn't ask a girl about her love life," the third one says.

"Yumi-san is 17 and she hasn't had a single kiss!" the first girl laughs and the other two join in.

Yumi just keeps on walking. _I haven't had a single friend for 10 years,_ she thinks. _And I'm fine with that. Just to beat my record. Because to be honest…all they ever do is hurt and betray me. I finally figured it out. I'm way better off by myself._

 ****Meanwhile****

"Oh, boy, we're back to the same old routine," a honey-blonde girl sighs.

"I couldn't agree more," another girl with short white hair says with a nervous laugh.

"Geez, why do _you_ get all the hot girls, Miyabi? You've been so popular lately that all the girls want to be all over you! And all I had to do is just stand there, watching you get pummeled with compliments and questions. They all worship you as their Prince."

The white haired girl, Miyabi, chuckles. "Sorry about that, Imu."

"So, did you get her number?" Imu asks.

"No, I did not."

The honey-blonde gasps and throws her arms in the air. "What the heck's wrong with you, girl!?"

"I-it's not like I had to ask for it or anything."

"She's practically BEGGING you to ask for her phone number! What a waste!"

"You sure? She just looked like all the other girls I see all the time."

Imu smirks and rubs her chin. "Don't fool with me, Miyabi~! You look like someone who's waiting to be jumped by another predator."

"I-is that sarcasm?"

"Don't tell me those girls all look the same to you," Imu says as she points her finger at her.

"MIYABI-CHAN!" a girl calls.

The two turn around and Imu blushes and smiles at the same time at a sight of a girl with very long violet hair coming towards her.

"Good morning!" she calls.

"Ahhh~!" Imu puts her arms out and runs out to hug her. "Murasaki-"

However, the violet haired girl jumps into Miyabi's arms instead.

"I was so worried," Murasaki says. "You haven't called me."

"I'm sorry," Miyabi says. "I was just having dinner with some old school friends of mine."

The violet haired girl pouts. "Mou~! You should've called me!"

"I'll make sure to let you know next time," Miyabi assure her.

"You mean it!?" Murasaki smiles. "Okay~! Then…we should all go to karaoke sometime, too."

"Sure thing."

"Wonderful~!" The violet haired girl turns and happily skips away. "See you later~!"

After she left, Miyabi turns towards her best friend, who is still standing there with her arms wide up. "Um…Imu? What are you doing?"

Imu slams her hands down with a sigh. "Ahhh…who cares. Are you _trying_ to take away Murasaki, too? My little sister?"

"Why would you think that?" Miyabi raises an eyebrow while putting a hand on her hip.

"She's MY angel, got that!?" Imu shouts. "And her huge breasts are amazing~!"

"Is that _all_ you ever look at, Imu?"

"Of course not! It's not just her awesome, enormous breasts, girl! Murasaki is-" Before she can finish, she feels someone bump into her. She quickly looks back to notice a gray haired girl on the floor. "S-sorry about that…" Imu apologizes.

The gray haired girl turns her head and gives Imu a cold stare.

"T-take it easy," Imu says putting her hands up. "It was an accident. Honest."

Yumi stands up and just walks away.

"Who is she?" Miyabi asks.

"You haven't seen her around?" Imu says. "That girl is named Yumi-san. Got her in my class. But…the thing is: she always keeps to herself and rarely talks to anybody. I bet you 500 yen for hearing her voice. Not that I want to, but-"

"Interesting…" Miyabi says, softly.

"Huh?" The honey-blonde looks up at her best friend, who is rubbing her chin in thought. And then, Miyabi smiles.

"She's kind of…cute."

 ****Later****

Imu lags behind Miyabi, groaning. "Awww, man! What's with these morning assemblies anyways?" She then looks up and sees a couple girls walking up the stairs. "Ahhhh~! Gotta take a good look under that skirt!"

"Hey, Imu!" Miyabi immediately grabs her arm. "You know that's not nice to look under girl's skirts."

"Ah, don't worry~!" Imu waves her hand dismissively. "It's only a glance."

"But still…."

"Say, Miyabi-sama!" one girl says. "Were those girls really your old friends from middle school?"

"Yes," Miyabi answers. "We just happened to grab something to eat."

"But that's not faaaaiiiir!" another girl whines. "You should hang out with us!"

"O-okay. I will," the white haired girl assures them.

"Alright!"

"Keep that promise, okay, Miyabi-sama?"

Imu groans at the sight of the girls surrounding her best friend once again until she turns her head. There, she sees another girl walking up the stairs.

"Ohhhh~! Here's a new one!" she smirks. "I'm coming for ya~!" She walks over and reaches her hand over. "Who do you belong to, Mystery Girl~?" As soon as she touches it, the girl stops and Imu realizes who she just touched. She looks up and sees Yumi.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" Imu groans.

"Imu?" Miyabi looks up and sees the same girl she saw earlier.

Yumi stands frozen for a second and clenches her fists. Anger builds up within her as she turns around, lifting up her leg. She sees a white haired girl standing in front of her, thinking she's the one who touched her and then roundhouse kicks her. It sends Miyabi falling back and then hitting the floor on her behind.

"Oh, my gosh! Miyabi-sama are you alright!?" one of the girls cry.

"Miyabi!" Imu rushes to the white haired girl's aid while Miyabi just stares at the gray haired girl.

"Another accident…" Yumi says, quietly to the white haired girl. "Isn't that right?"

Miyabi just keeps on staring at her.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF!" the gray haired girl shouts. "GOT IT, JERK FACE!? I HOPE YOU DIE!" She then runs off.

"Gosh, she's so mean!" one girl says. "Imu-san is the one that did it! Are you okay?"

Miyabi smiles a little. And then, she bursts into laughter. Imu raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um…did you hit your head or something?" she asks.

The white haired girl stops laughing and stares at the direction where Yumi had ran off. _Yumi-san,_ she thinks.

 ****After School****

Yumi casually packs her things and then heads out of the classroom. Three girls frown as they watch her go.

"What's her problem?" one asks.

"Who does she think she is anyway?" another says.

Yumi doesn't care about what anyone says. All she wants is to be alone. She decided this on her own and she is going to keep on living this life. She goes up to her shoe locker, but finds a note stuck on it. She rips it off to read:

 _"It's really screwy to kick someone who hasn't done anything! Apologize, you witch!"_

Yumi just reads it like any old note. She had received nasty notes before, but she just took them like they were nothing important to her. Just then, a voice snaps her into reality.

"Yumi-san?" a deep female voice calls.

"Eh?" Yumi turns and sees the girl from this morning with a bruised palm.

"C-can we call it a truce, please?"

Yumi then realizes that this white haired girl had tried to block her kick with her hand. She sighs heavily and turns around.

"Okay," she says, softly. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to apologize," Miyabi answers.

"Apologize? For what?"

Miyabi gives her a nervous smile. "My friend back there was a little immature. My friend, Imu-san, she's the one who touched your skirt. She says your in her homeroom."

"I…haven't noticed," Yumi says. "I don't really talk to my classmates that much."

"She's kind of girl crazy, but she's harmless," Miyabi assures her. "If you know what I mean. Not a lot of fun for you, though. But…I just want you to know…I'm sorry."

Yumi gasps at this girl's apology and turns toward her. "Y-yeah. Well, I'm sorry for accidentally kicking you." She crumples the paper in her hand in the process.

Miyabi looks at her and then bursts into laughter, making Yumi gasp in surprise. "S-sorry!" the white haired girl tries to stifle her laughter. "Th-that was one heck of a roundhouse! Hahaha~!"

Yumi did not think it was funny and is on the verge of crying. Thankfully, Miyabi takes notice and stops immediately.

"I-I'm sorry," she says, putting her hand up.

"Can I go now?" Yumi turns around again, having her back towards the white haired girl.

"Well, you know," Miyabi says. "You're pretty fun when you think about it."

The gray haired girl stops and clenches her fists. "Define fun. Fun to pick on and reticule?"

"No, of course not! I just think it'd be fun to get to know you better."

"I don't understand…"

"What I mean is….how do I put this…"

Before Miyabi can finish, Yumi just walks away.

"Please leave me alone," she says, softly.

Miyabi is left standing there and rubs her chin in thought.

 ****Outside of School****

Yumi keeps on walking around the school just for the heck of it. She doesn't understand why this white haired girl is trying to talk to her. She's too afraid that she'll make fun of her, just like the old times. She doesn't want to go through something like this ever again.

"Yumi-san," Miyabi says, startling the gray haired girl.

"Hey! I told you to leave me alone!" Yumi cries.

Miyabi slowly approaches her. "I think we should be friends."

"Huh?"

The white haired girl holds out her smartphone. "Let's trade, okay?"

In Yumi's mind, she's thinking of them switching their phones.

"Ummm…no thanks."

Miyabi giggles. "Just our phone numbers. Not the phones themselves."

Yumi shakes her head. "I don't want to do that either."

The white haired girl raises an eyebrow and then takes out a piece of paper from her bag. "Okay. Then, have this." She jots down something and hands it to her. "Contact me anytime."

Yumi gently takes it. "Hey…when I kicked you back there, I hurt your hand, right?" She digs into her bag and holds out a bandage. "Here…"

Miyabi immediately takes it. "Oh…thank you." She then giggles. "Although, I'm not sure if this would be enough to cover it up."

Yumi then holds a stack of bandages, much to Miyabi's surprise. "This should be enough."

"Ahhh…I-I didn't mean it that way…."

"I'm leaving."

The gray haired girl starts to leave when Miyabi calls her again.

"Yumi, thanks again."

Yumi stares at the girl, who just called her without the honorific. Since when did she have the right to call her that?

"I'll see you later," Miyabi waves at her.

"Uhh…Uh-huh!" With that, she quickly runs off.

Miyabi lowers her hand and frowns. "Maybe she doesn't like me?"

 ****In the Neighborhood****

 _I've never spoken to anyone in so long,_ she thinks to herself as she walks on the sidewalk. She stops and takes out the paper Miyabi gave her. _And what's with this girl giving me her number?_ Her mind flashes back to Miyabi smiling at her, saying "Thank you!"

"I never realized anyone could smile like that," she says to herself. "And…not fake it." Just then, she realizes she's blushing and quickly shakes it off. "No way! There's no way on earth that I'm calling that girl!"

 ****Home****

Yumi lies on her bed, holding up Miyabi's number. _I don't want to be dwelling on this,_ she thinks. _She's just going to betray me. I just know it…_

She then closes her eyes and puts her arm over her forehead. She just wanted to forget about today and move on the next day. She decided to avoid this girl tomorrow and do what she's always done: not talk to people.

 ****Next day****

"Hey! Yumi!" Miyabi waves, but gets no response from the soft-spoken girl. She gets discouraged a bit, but is determined to try again.

But later on, Miyabi gets the same thing: Yumi avoiding her. Miyabi had followed the gray haired girl the whole school day, from the beginning of the school day, to lunch time and when the school day ends. She quickly follows the gray haired girl from behind when they exit the school.

"Will you quit following me!?" Yumi cries.

"But I haven't heard you call yet," Miyabi says. "I'd love to hear your voice."

"No way! Why on earth would I call you anyways?"

"I…thought we could chat."

"I hate talking on the phone!"

"Huh?" Miyabi raises an eyebrow. "Don't you talk to your friends?"

Yumi stops in the middle of the hall and whips out her smart phone, showing Miyabi her list of contacts. It's completely empty.

"I used to call my parents, but they passed away 2 years ago," Yumi says. "So, I have no one to speak to." She lowers her arm and looks down at the floor. "The world is full of backstabbers and this high school is full of jerks looking for whoever they can victimize next. Ohhh, I know their game. They play nice with you for a while and then just toss you out like a dirty towel when they get bored with you. Well, Prince-sama, I don't want to be friends like that."

Miyabi shakes her head roughly. "There's no way you can possibly believe all that!"

Yumi just turns and smiles at her. "Of course I can. I don't need friends. Honest, I don't." And then she runs off, leaving Miyabi dumfounded yet again. She wonders why Yumi is acting like this.

"Miyabi-chan!" Murasaki calls.

"Hey, you look kind of spaced out," Imu says.

Miyabi turns toward the two sisters walking towards her and smiles. "I'm fine. Really."

"Hey! Let's go to that karaoke! Remember, you promised, Miyabi-chan?" Murasaki says.

The white haired girl nods. "Okay. Let's go."

"Hooray~!" the violet haired girl cheers.

 ****Late Afternoon****

Yumi walks from a convenience store after buying a snack and starts to walk home. She needed some time alone, like, REALLY needed some time alone. Talking with the white haired girl has been enough. However, she begins to hear footsteps from behind her. She looks back and sees no one. Shrugging, she starts again until she hears the footsteps again. She looks back and sees nothing. Feeling afraid, she begins to walk faster and faster and the footsteps behind her are heard again. That time when she looks back, she sees a woman with black hair staring at her and quickly runs towards a nearby store.

She hides behind a shelf and whips out her phone, only to realize that she has no one to call. She feels so helpless now that there's a woman stalking her. Yumi takes a peak from the shelf and finds the woman on the other side of the street, looking at her phone, not moving a muscle.

 _Why isn't she going away!?_ she thinks. _She can't be serious, right!? I mean, she's…she's creepy! I can't let her take me!_

Suddenly, an idea pops in her head. She digs into her skirt pocket and takes out the folded piece of paper with Miyabi's phone number written on it.

 ****Karaoke Room****

"You rock, Murasaki!" Imu says after the quiet girl finishes her song.

One girl hands the mic to Miyabi. "Here, Miyabi-sama."

"Thanks!" However, before she can take it, she hears her phone go off. "Oh, hold on." She takes out her smart phone and sees a number on her caller ID. She presses the answer button. "Hello?"

"Um….Miyabi-san?" Yumi's voice says from the other line, making the white haired girl gasp in surprise. "I…I need your help."

"Don't worry! Just tell me where you are!" Miyabi says as she stands up, apologizes to the girls and quickly sprints out of the room.

"The convenience store on 4th," Yumi answers.

"Stay put! I'll be right there!"

The white haired girl runs and runs, hoping that Yumi will be alright once she gets there. Once she arrives there, she bursts inside and looks for the soft-spoken girl. She finds her hiding behind a shelf and approaches her.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"There's this creepy woman that followed me tonight," Yumi says. Her body is trembling while she clutches her bag in her arms. "She's just standing there, hoping I would come out very soon! I'm so scared!"

"How long have you been in the store?"

"About 35 minutes."

Miyabi gasps and puts on a serious expression on her face. "That's not good! She's a real stalker!"

"I-I didn't know what to do, Miyabi-san! I had no one else to call but you!"

However, she hears the cash register go off. She then notices Miyabi buying something.

"Um…Miyabi-san?"

"Here." The white haired girl holds out some ice cream. "I got hot running here."

"Huh?"

"Let's go."

At that moment, Yumi feels Miyabi's hand on her shoulder. Miyabi then walks her outside of the store, where the woman notices the two exiting. Yumi shyly looks away for a moment while walking.

"It's okay, Yumi," Miyabi assures her.

The soft-spoken girl looks up at the white haired girl, who is wearing a serious expression on her face. The woman walks up to them frowning.

"Wait…who is this person?" she asks. "Your boyfriend?"

"I'm a girl," Miyabi corrects her.

Yumi's eyes remain focused on the ground. She wasn't really sure if this plan is going to work out. However, she feels Miyabi pull her a bit closer and she looks up at her, staring into her yellow orbs.

"Yumi," she whispers. "I love you."

"Eh!?"

Before Yumi can react, she feels Miyabi's lips come in contact with hers. The gray haired girl's light blue eyes widen in shock. She doesn't know how to respond to this, so she doesn't move a muscle. In all her years of not having friends nor lovers, she never experienced an actual kiss before. The woman grits her teeth at the sight of the two girls kissing. Miyabi opens one eye and furrows her eyebrows, telling the woman to go away. The woman does so.

 _She…kissed me,_ Yumi thinks. _What's…going to happen to me now?_

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize if Imu's a bit OOC, but you'll see why I chose Murasaki and Imu for this story. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	2. The Meaning of a Kiss

**Chapter 2**

 **The Meaning of a Kiss**

"So, what should we sing next?" a girl asks at the karaoke session.

"Beats me," Imu says as she munches on her food.

Murasaki giggles. "Big Sis, isn't that…a bit much?"

"Nah, I'm just a very hungry girl," the honey-blonde says.

"Geez, you eat too much!" another girl says.

Murasaki notices Yumi not saying a word and just eating her food. "Say, um, Yumi-san? Would you like to pick a song?"

Yumi turns towards the quiet girl. "But…I can't sing."

"Okay," Murasaki hands the player to Miyabi. "Here, Miyabi-chan."

"Thanks," the white haired girl takes it, but looks at the soft-spoken girl in confusion. "Yumi…you're not going to sing?"

"Guess not…" Murasaki shrugs.

Miyabi rubs her chin in thought. However, Yumi can't help but stare at the white haired girl's lips. Those lips that touched hers earlier at the store.

"Yumi?" Miyabi's voice snaps her back into reality as the white haired girl sits next to her, handing her the mic. "How about a duet?"

"N-no thanks!" Yumi backs away, and slaps away the mic, causing Miyabi to drop it and the mic making a loud noise as it hit the floor. Yumi then decides to leave because she can't stand being around them anymore.

As she walks into the streets while the sun is setting, her mind flashes back to that night when Miyabi kissed her. Her words echoed in her head, **_"I love you."_**

 ****Flashback****

 _As soon as the woman left, Miyabi pulled away. Yumi just stood there, petrified with her face red as a tomato._

 _"Yumi," the white haired girl said. "Why are you blushing like that?"_

 _The gray haired girl gasped as she snapped back to reality. "H-huh!?"_

 _"You know why I did that, right? It's to make that woman go away."_

 _"I know!" Yumi shouts. "I know…alright…" She turns away to hide her blush._

 _Just then, Miyabi realized something. "Th-this wasn't your first time, was it? I'm so sorry."_

 _"N-no, it's okay! You don't have to apologize!"_

 _"Yeah, but-"_

 _"I said it's fine!"_

 _There is silence after, for a short time when Yumi spoke up again._

 _"I…didn't think you'd come all the way out here," she said, softly._

 _"Why not?" Miyabi said in the same tone as hers. "I mean, we got rid of your stalker, right? I'm glad you called."_

 _Yumi stays silent for the moment._

 _"Or maybe you didn't need my help after all."_

 _"N-no," Yumi said. "What I mean is…I needed you…this time."_

 _Miyabi chuckled. "This time only, huh? Well, at least I get to call you again." She whips out her smart phone. "I got your number now."_

 _Yumi examined the phone and noticed her number on the recent calls list. She blushed again._

 _"Oh, one more thing." Miyabi took out two popsicles and handed one of them to Yumi. "Here."_

 _The soft-spoken girl stared at the popsicle. It was also the first time anyone's ever given something to her. However, she was still not sure whether or not she should trust this girl._

 ****End of Flashback****

"Yumi!" Miyabi calls from behind her.

The gray haired girl turns around to notice the masculine girl running towards her and stops to catch her breath.

"Ahhh~! I'm beat!" She stands back up and smiles. "Yumi, let's walk home together."

"Eh?" She is surprised that Miyabi would offer such a request, but she quickly changes the subject. "Ah! L-look, I'll pay for half of the ice cream!"

The white haired girl chuckles. "Don't worry about it. You already paid your share."

"What do you mean?"

"When you kissed me~" Miyabi says with a wink.

"EEEHHH!?" Yumi blushes at this, but she quickly turns and walks away with a huff. "Mou~!"

Miyabi happily follows her.

 _I don't understand her!_ Yumi thinks. _But…maybe I can try and trust her._

 ****Next Day****

 _Yumi sits by the train station, reading a book when Miyabi calls her._

 _"Yumi!" she says as she runs toward her._

 _"You're late," the gray haired girl says frowning._

 _The two get on the train, but they find it really crowded, meaning that Yumi and Miyabi were getting squished. Yumi feel someone bump into her, but Miyabi catches her in time. She looks up at the masculine girl, who is smiling at her._

 _"Are you alright?" she asks._

 _Yumi just stares at her, blushing. Miyabi starts to lean in and is about to kiss her…_

 ****Reality****

"WAH!" Yumi bolts up from her bed, panting heavily. "Oh, man…"

She gets out of bed to get ready for school. _Miyabi-san…is the most popular girl at school,_ she thinks. _There can't be a bigger social gap between us. But still…_

 ****Gessen Girl's Academy****

As Yumi is putting on her shoes at her shoe locker, she hears Miyabi's voice from behind her.

"Good morning!"

However, Yumi is too busy putting on her shoes. Miyabi taps her on the shoulder, making the soft-spoken girl jump and turn around.

"Wh-what do you want?" Yumi asks.

"Well, for one thing, I said good morning. To you, of course."

"G-good morning."

Then, another voice comes from down the halls. "Hey! Miyabi-san!"

"Coming!" the white haired girl says as she turns to the gray haired one. "I'll see you later."

Miyabi then joins in the group of girls to talk with them. Yumi just stares at the white haired girl interacting with the others when a quiet voice calls her.

"Yumi-san!" Murasaki walks over towards the soft-spoken girl. "Morning!"

"Morning…Murasaki-san…" Yumi replies, softly.

"You can call me Murasaki-chan~!" the violet haired girl says. "Did Miyabi-chan already go to class?"

"Yeah…"

"That's a shame. I wanted to say good morning to her, too."

 ****Later****

"Hey, you had me worried when you ran off yesterday," Murasaki says.

"I-I'm sorry," Yumi says.

"It's alright. I bet Miyabi-chan will want to hang out with you again sometime."

"Eh?" Yumi looks up at the violet haired girl.

"Oh, yeah! I found something completely adorable when I was on my way here." She pulls out two fluffy puppy key-chains. "Here."

"Oh…" Yumi is about to take one when another hand swoops over and takes one.

"Oh~? Are those puppy key-chains~?" Imu says.

"Hey!" Murasaki shouts as she turns toward her sister. "I bought it for Yumi-san, now give it back, Big Sis!" She tries to take the key chain, but Imu is too fast for her.

"So what did you get me, Murasaki~?"

"Nothing, Big Sis! Now give it back!"

"Oh~? So we're playing hard to get now, are we~?" Imu teases.

"Stop it!" Murasaki shouts.

Imu chuckles as she has fun teasing her little sister. "Ahhh…I'm exhausted." She lowers her arm a bit. But as Murasaki starts to reach for it, Imu quickly holds it up again. "Ah! Too slow~!"

 ****Bathroom****

 _Goodness, some girls can be…a little weird,_ Yumi thinks as she washes her hands.

"Say, Yumi-san," Murasaki says who is next to her. "You have feelings for Miyabi-chan, right?"

"Eh!? U-um…"

"Did you two kiss? Or…have sex?"

"EEEEEHHHH!?" Yumi is shocked to hear Murasaki ask those silly questions, but calms down. "W-we only kissed…just once."

"That's great!" Murasaki says. "I figured that Miyabi-chan would fall in love with you when he kissed you."

Yumi gasps. She wanted to get the kiss out of her head, but thanks to Murasaki, it's happening again.

"Well…I guess you could say that I kissed her, too," the violet haired girl says.

"Huh!?"

Just then, two other girls come in.

"Ahhh, I just hate history class!" one says. "Why don't we skip class this period?"

"Sounds good to me," another says as she turns toward Murasaki. "Oh, lookie here. It's melons~!"

"Melons-Zilla to be exact~!" the first girl teases. "Let's get out of here. She gives me the creeps."

At that moment, Yumi notices Murasaki biting her lip and clenching her fists tightly. Is she being sensitive about her breasts? But the violet haired girl just chuckles and smiles.

"Let's go," she says.

Yumi just stands there, confused.

 ****Coffee Shop****

"You're so strong, Murasaki-chan," Yumi says, softly.

"Me?"

"Yes. You don't care what people say about you. You don't get angry."

"It does bother me sometimes," Murasaki says. "But you know…I also have people around me that care about me and accept me for who I am." She looks down at her cup as she adjusts herself with her large breasts jiggling. "Lots of girls have been teasing me about my breasts since middle school. They were really merciless. It got to the point where I didn't want to go to school anymore. But then…something changed that…"

 ****Flashback****

 _Murasaki was erasing the board because she's on day duty today when two girls begin laughing._

 _"Haha! Look at those knockers!" one said. "They're HUUUUGE~!"_

 _"Yeah! Bigger than her head!" another said "Hey, hey! Let's see how many times they bounce when you move!"_

 _"You two should get a life!" a deep female voice shouted. The white haired girl walked over and put her arms around the small girl. "You remember that porn site you showed me the other day? It's full of girls with big breasts."_

 _"Hey!" one girl shouted._

 _"No, it's fine," Miyabi said. "I like big breasts myself. If you're going to look, look. But don't be a jerk about it and act like you don't like it. Right?" She eyed the violet haired girl with a wink._

 _Murasaki blushed at her words._

 ****End of flashback****

"She saved me," Murasaki says. "That's how she is. She's sweet and kind. She's always looking out for other people. And me? I have a tough enough time looking after myself."

Yumi looks at her with sympathy. She never realized that she knew Miyabi back in middle school and got saved by her. Although, something is also on her mind.

"H-hey, Murasaki-chan?" Yumi says. "Did you like…Miyabi-san?"

"Yes, I did," the violet haired girl replies. "But…she didn't like me back. I asked her to kiss me, but it seemed like it was too easy for her. The thing is…Miyabi-chan wouldn't kiss a girl she really has feelings for. The idea of being really close to someone might make her a little scared."

"Eh?"

"There's a rumor that…Miyabi-chan kissed every cute girl at school…except for one. The rumors arrived at class B. It's also said that they went to school together one time. That might have been her one true love. Sometimes you just can't beat that, you know?"

Yumi gasps at this. _So…Miyabi-san…once had a lover of her own?_ she thinks.

 ****Home****

Yumi's phone goes off, but she doesn't bother answering it. Her mind is too full of what Murasaki had told her earlier.

"Class B…" she says, softly as she hugs herself.

Her phone goes off again, for might be the 3rd time. She sighs heavily as she gets up and answer it.

"Hello?" she says.

"Yumi," Miyabi says on the other line. "Were you asleep?"

"Yes. I was."

"Oh, sorry about that. Hey, how about we go do karaoke tomorrow?" Miyabi offers.

"Again?"

"With some of the people from Class B this time."

Yumi gasps at the last part. "Um…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"There's this girl named Asuka-san. Is she coming? I heard…she was your first love."

"Yeah? Okay…?"

Yumi clenches her fists. "U-um…somebody told me that you've actually kissed all the girls in school."

Miyabi sighs. "Um…maybe?"

"A-and…they told me that you wouldn't kiss a girl that you were really interested in because you still carry your feelings for this other girl, Asuka-san. And it makes me wonder…if you'd kiss a girl you really liked or not."

Yumi hears Miyabi chuckling. "Well, the rumors are just going to keep on growing, doesn't it? I can do what I want and when I want. That's all there is to it. So, are you going tomorrow?"

"No, I'm not," Yumi answers quickly.

"Why?" And then, Miyabi hears the phone click. "Yumi? Are you there?"

The soft-spoken girl hangs her head down with her long bangs hiding her expression. "I do what I want, when I want," she echoes. "You're not fooling me with this one."

She turns off the lights and climbs in bed.

 ****Next Day****

Yumi stands in the halls to notice a girl with dark brown hair tied in a small pony-tail and a group of other girls around her.

 _So that's Asuka-san,_ she thinks. _She's really cute! Almost like a doll! And she has friends of her own, too._

She notices the brunette looking up at her, much to Yumi's surprise. Asuka then gives a nervous smile as she talks with her friends again, but as if to say "Sorry, I need to take care of something". And then, waves her friends good-bye and happily trots off. Yumi does the same. However, she feels that something's not right, so she runs back, only to see Asuka and Miyabi talking. Yumi remains hiding in the corner, observing the two.

 _I wonder if Miyabi-san still likes her,_ she thinks. _This isn't good and I don't like it!_ She recalls back when Miyabi kissed her that night at the store. _I mean, she just…kissed me without asking when she hasn't declared her feelings for Asuka-san…Mou! Is she really that important to Miyabi-san? Or is she just playing "the feel" all over the place? Furthermore…are the rest of us girls just chess pieces to her?_

 ****Bathroom****

While Yumi is washing her hands, she hears a couple girls laughing from behind her.

"Can you believe it?" one girl says. "That Murasaki girl is hanging out with Miyabi."

"Who does she think she is anyways?" another says. "She's not even good looking! She doesn't have to go around with those huge melons of hers."

And both of them laugh. Yumi has enough of those to and she begins to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" one girl asks.

"Two witches…" Yumi says. "Who need an attitude adjustment."

One of the girls glare at her. "What…did you just say?"

 ****Later****

"W-what happened to you?" Miyabi asks as she notices a red mark on Yumi's cheek. They were in the middle of the stairway so that they could talk in private.

"I fell," Yumi replies simply.

"Huh? Here, let me see."

"No! It's okay!"

But Miyabi ignores her and examines her cheek. "Hmm…it looks like someone hit you."

"I fell, okay!?" the gray haired girl presses.

Miyabi furrows her eyebrows, as she is not convinced. She digs into her school bag and pulls out the stack of bandages Yumi gave her recently. "Okay? I guess that's why you're always carrying bandages. You ned to be careful. If you keep getting banged up like that, I'm gonna worry."

Yumi blushes after the white haired girl put the bandage on her cheek. "You'd worry?"

"Of course I would." There is a serious look in Miyabi's eyes, which means that she means it.

The soft-spoken girl glances at the ground. Just then, they hear happy footsteps coming toward them.

"Miyabi-chan!" Murasaki says as she comes down the stairs. "Hurry up! We got gym next!" She then notices Yumi's wound. "Whoa! What happened to your face?"

"She tripped and fell," Miyabi answers.

"Oh, no!" Murasaki looks at the wound closely. "That looks really painful."

 ****Infirmary****

"Sorry I made you come with me," Yumi says as she holds an ice pack on her face.

"It's alright," Murasaki says. "Though, it might be a good idea to let the teachers know I'm here." She whips out her smart phone. "Hmmm…let's see…"

Yumi takes out her phone to show her the puppy key chain Murasaki gave her. It's attached to her phone.

Murasaki smiles. "Oh, you got your key-chan! We match now~!" Then, she gasps. "Oh! Sorry. That must be embarrassing."

"N-no, it's fine," Yumi says.

Just then, they hear some voices coming to the infirmary.

"Ahhh, I'm so tired!"

"Yeah, let's rest in here."

Yumi and Murasaki turn their heads and realize that it's the same girls that made fun of Murasaki.

"Well, if it isn't Melon-Zilla and the soft-spoken Witch?" one girl says.

"Honestly, girl," another says. "Why don't you take your huge 'brains' somewhere else. Or at least that's what the other girls call you. 'A girl with Two Brains'"

Murasaki's eyes brim with tears, hearing them say that. However, another voice booms at the two girls.

"Hey!" Imu shouts as she walks toward them. "Don't make fun of my little sister, just because you're flat chested! It's fine with her having big breasts, so leave her alone!"

The two girls just stare at her while Yumi tries to comfort Murasaki.

"The bigger, the better I say!" Imu says, pumping up a fist. "Murasaki's breasts will ALWAYS be perfect!" Just then, she notices some blood trickling down her nose. She quickly puts her hand to her face as she waves her hand. "N-no! It's not what you think!"

The girls just laugh.

"Oh, this is the most silliest thing we've seen!" the first girl says. "The Horny Girl and Melon-Zilla! Looks like you've found your perfect woman."

Murasaki can't stand it anymore and runs off in tears. Imu tries to run after her, followed by Yumi.

"Murasaki! I didn't mean it like that!" she calls, but she's long gone.

The honey-blonde sighs in frustration. "She's mad. I've never seen her this angry."

Yumi just looks at her.

"Hey, I got hit with a soccer ball! I wasn't being horny or anything!" Imu says, defensively. Then, she lets out a soft sigh. "Maybe I was going a little overboard talking about her chest. But I meant what I said! I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings!"

"That's the thing…Imu-san." Yumi says. "She's really sensitive about that."

"Why? I think they're great!"

"That's your opinion. If you only think about yourself, you'll end up causing trouble for others."

Imu realizes that the soft-spoken girl is right. She didn't realize that her little sister is that sensitive and wished she could be more caring.

"I guess she does get angry," Yumi continues. "From what I've seen, she usually keeps her guard up to people she doesn't know that well." She turns to the honey-blonde. "But you? You're special to her. You're her older sister. And that's why her feelings are hurt."

Imu blushes at what Yumi is saying, but is determined to make things right. "What should I do, Yumi-san?"

"Just…tell her how you feel," Yumi advises.

Imu nods and after thanking her, Imu runs out of the infirmary to search for her little sister. She finally finds her sitting alone in an empty classroom with the orange sun shining upon her.

"Murasaki!" Imu calls.

The violet haired girl notices her sister walking towards her, but she didn't want to face her. So, she begins to walk away when Imu grabs her wrist.

"Please wait!" Imu begs. "Sorry about before. I must have embarrassed you pretty bad. Yumi-san got mad at me, too. I know…I'm not as good looking as Miyabi. But I know…I care about you more than anyone possibly can!"

Murasaki gasps and swiftly turns toward the honey-blonde.

"So…" Imu says as she blushes. "I'm saying…I love you. As your own girlfriend. S-sure I love your breasts, but that's not why I love you. I love your smile and how you're so cheerful and your soft, lovely voice. Everything. You're the one person who makes my day. I want to be…closer to you, Murasaki."

Murasaki is in happy tears to hear her older sister say that. She slowly walks over and puts her arms around the honey-blonde with a small smile while closing her eyes.

 ****Later****

"Where's Imu?" Miyabi asks. She has Asuka next to her.

"Beats me," one of the girls reply. "I think she left already."

"So, she's not going to karaoke? And Yumi?"

"Who's Yumi?" the girl asks.

"Yumi, the girl with gray hair," Miyabi says.

"Let's go, Miyabi-chan," Asuka says.

However, the white haired girl feels that something's not right, but tries to shrug it off, so she follows the brunette.

 ****Yumi's Home****

Yumi sits on her bed, hugging herself when she hears her phone go off. She sees that it's a text from Miyabi. She blushes at first, but thinks for a bit.

 ****Karaoke****

"You're so popular, Miyabi-chan," Asuka says. "Ever since you got to high school. I even heard a lot of good stories about you, like how you're always getting the girls left and right."

Miyabi chuckles. "Oh, is that so?"

"Furthermore…I like you, but…do you like me?" Asuka asks as she blushes.

"Huh?" Miyabi turns to her.

"It's alright if you don't," the brunette says. "I just…want to know how you feel."

Miyabi stays silent for a bit. She has to make a choice though. She has loved Asuka for quite some time. But since Yumi came to her life, Miyabi is having second or even third thoughts about this.

"Oh! I also heard that you kissed this girl, Yumi-chan!" Asuka says. "Is it true?"

Miyabi nods.

"Hehehe~! Always going for the cute girls, right~? That's so sweet!"

The white haired girl nods, but she doesn't smile. She knows her heart belongs to someone else. And she also knows very well who that person is.

* * *

Once she exits the karaoke, Miyabi stands outside, looking up at the dark sky and lets out a sigh. She misses Yumi and wants to talk with her again. But then, in the corner of her golden eye, she notices the soft-spoken girl hiding behind a corner and chuckles. Yumi blushes in embarrassment.

"Hey, stalker~" Miyabi teases.

"Ah! I-I'm not a stalker!" Yumi protests. "I'm just going for a walk!" She looks around. "A-are you…by yourself?"

"Yes?"

"Okay. I thought…you'd come out with her."

Miyabi takes a few steps closer with her smile remaining on her face. "And what would you do if I did~?"

"N-nothing! I wouldn't care!" Yumi shuts her eyes tightly. "I'm leaving! This is getting ridiculous!" She starts to walk away, but Miyabi grabs her by the wrist.

"There's nothing between me and Asuka!"

"Let go of me!" Yumi shouts as she struggles to break free. "What are you-" She is then cut off with Miyabi's lips crashing against her own and then pinning her against the wall. Yumi's sky blue eyes widen from the sudden sneak attack, but she manages to shove Miyabi away.

"Wh-what was that for!?" she cries. "Tell me!"

"I guess I just felt like it," Miyabi replies.

Yumi's eyes brim with angry tears. "So…that's it? You kiss other girls just like that!?" She wipes them with no avail. "A kiss that has no meaning at all! No love behind it! That's…that's just too cruel!"

Miyabi puts on a very serious expression and immediately grabs her by the shoulders and kisses her again.

"Don't!" Yumi cries as she tries to push her off again. "Stop it!"

"That's the kiss I use as a greeting," Miyabi says softly. She kisses her again. "A kiss that a cute girl like you would have." She kisses her the third time. "Now that's the kiss I want to go further with."

"Wh-what!?" Yumi is totally confused. Why in the world would Miyabi do such a thing to her? Why now? Her heart is beating rapidly from all of this, too.

Miyabi kisses her again and looks at her lovingly while caressing her cheek. "That's the kiss that represents I have feelings for the person. The person standing in front of me right now. Can you tell the difference…Yumi?"

The soft-spoken girl just stares at the masculine, blushing even harder than earlier.

"Do you like me…or not…Yumi?" Miyabi asks with her serious expression still on her face.

 _H-how am I supposed to answer this all of a sudden!?_ Yumi thinks to herself.

"If you don't say anything," the white haired girl says. "I'll kiss you for real."

Yumi can feel tears streaming down her face. _Miyabi-san…she's the only one that notices me,_ she thinks. _She's the only one I ever talk with the most and cares for me._

"M-Miyabi-san…" she sobs. "Every time I look at you, be with you or even think about you…m-my heart starts pounding!"

Miyabi smiles and gently wipes the tears with her thumb while caressing her cheek. "Well then, isn't that the definition of 'love'?"

Yumi gasps. She now realizes that Miyabi means it when she kissed her.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! That's quite a long chapter, but it's worth it. And I know Asuka is Homura's girl, but hey, why not mix it up a little? Hehe~!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	3. The Value of Trust

**Chapter 3**

 **The Value of Trust**

One late afternoon, Yumi walks out of the school and looks up at the sky. It's very gloomy, which can mean that it's going to rain. She wasn't aware that the weather was going to be bad until this afternoon. She now regretted not bringing a rain coat.

"Getting ready for the storm?" Miyabi asks as she puts a rain coat over her shoulders.

Yumi jumps at her voice and turns toward her. "Oh, I…didn't know the weather was going be bad this afternoon."

"Don't you check the weather?"

"I do. But sometimes, the weather might change from what the weather channel predicted."

"I see." Miyabi decides to change the subject. "Say…are you free Saturday?"

"Eh?" Yumi is surprised to hear the masculine girl say that. _I don't believe it…_ she thinks. _I, Yumi, have been asked out by the super popular girl, Miyabi-san. I'm…going out with her…for the very first time…in my life…_

 ****Saturday****

Yumi runs out from her home after spending about 2 hours of picking the right outfit. She soon found one, which is a white summer dress with blue stripes and a brown hat, plus some sandals. She takes a bus to town where she's supposed to meet Miyabi. She gets off the bus and runs towards where the white haired girl is waiting. She is wearing a white collared T-shirt with blue jeans.

"Running late, Yumi~?" Miyabi teases. "You know, that's not a good way to start. It takes a lot to be about 20 minutes late for our first date."

Yumi stops to catch her breath. "Whatever…" She stands up and wipes the sweat off her forehead. "Anyways, we're going to the selan, not dating."

"Of course this is a date," The white haired girl says.

 _But…_ Yumi thinks. _It's not like I want to go on a date with her. I've been practically spent hours picking the right outfit. I swore to myself this isn't a date. Which is why when I chose my outfit…I ended up with this…_

"Hey, look," Miyabi says. "We're both wearing white. Well, sort of. That's great though."

"Oh…" Yumi blushes, but turns to the side to hide it.

"And also," Miyabi says. "Imu just told me that she and Murasaki have just started going out."

"Oh…I'm…glad to hear it…" The soft-spoken girl says quietly.

"She said it was all thanks to you, Yumi."

"I-I didn't do anything. Honestly."

"Imu called you 'Amazing'. And to be honest, I'm happy for her."

Yumi turns to leave. "We need to get to the Selan."

"Right now?" Miyabi quickly grabs her wrist. "We can go later. Unless…you have an appointment."

"I-I don't, but…"

"Then, let's have some fun first," Miyabi suggests. "We can go to the selan later, okay?"

"Yeah…sure…" For Yumi, she really wanted to go alone. But since Miyabi insisted that they would go together, she was left no other choice.

"Where should we go? A movie? Karaoke?"

Yumi blushes. "N-nowhere behind closed doors, okay!?"

"Why not?" Miyabi tilts her head in confusion.

"B-because…um…" She honestly doesn't know what to say.

The white haired girl just chuckles at her expression. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything except kiss you."

"Say what!?"

Just then, there are a couple girls behind them, whispering to each other.

"Hey, check it out! Is that a guy or a girl I'm looking at?"

"You mean the white haired one? Since I can see the boobs, she's definitely a girl. But she's so HOT~!"

"Totally! Should we try to talk to her?"

"She's with another girl."

"What!? There's no way that she's her girlfriend."

"Let's try talking to her then~!"

Miyabi just smiles at her when Yumi turns toward her. She holds out her hand. Yumi hesitates a little while blushing and gently grips it shortly after. With that, the two girls begin walking. But as they were walking, more and more girls take a look at the white haired girl and whispering things to each other, like, "She's so cool~!" or "That masculine girl is really hot!" and so on.

Miyabi stops and looks back at the soft spoken girl. "Yumi? Is something wrong?"

"No," Yumi replies. "Um…I was wondering…if this is the way people always act around you."

"Huh?"

"Girls just walking up to you like that…"

"Ummm…the girls come on to me quite a bit."

Yumi looks down at the ground. "Are you sure you want me hanging around with you? It must be embarrassing to be seen with me."

Miyabi walks up to the soft-spoken girl. "Yumi…do I look that shallow to you?"

"I…don't know what to think.." Yumi replies quietly. "It's a lot for me to take in."

"I…see…" Miyabi holds out her hand again. "Let's act more like a couple, then. Okay?"

Yumi stares at her hand while blushing.

"I mean, we're on a date. And we don't need any more distractions," Miyabi continues.

"But we haven't started dating." The soft-spoken girl gently takes her hand and Miyabi grips it.

"Sure we have," the white haired girl says. "You're my girlfriend now."

Yumi's sky blue eyes are focused on the ground while still blushing. _I thought holding hands…wasn't such a big deal as kissing,_ she thinks to herself. _But…when my hand touches Miyabi-san's…I can feel her warmth in a different way. But it makes my heart pound just as hard. I didn't know a person's touch can be so warm and comforting. I think it's…nice._ A small smile appears on her face.

"Oi! Miyabi!"

Yumi and Miyabi look over to see a tanned girl with dark hair tied in a pony-tail. She approaches them with a smile.

"Hey, Homura," Miyabi says. "What's happening?"

"Nothing much," the girl Homura looks at the soft-spoken girl. "Who is this?"

"Oh, that's Yumi," Miyabi replies. "She's with me today."

"Oh?" Homura's smile fades a little as she eyes Yumi. Then she turns to Miyabi. "Well, I'm headed over to the bowling alley. Want to come?"

The white haired girl turns toward the gray haired one. "Should we?"

"Um…I don't know…"

"You should come," Homura says. "It'll be a lot more fun with three people."

Yumi hesitates for a moment before nodding slowly. "Okay…"

Homura stares daggers at the soft-spoken girl.

 ****Bowling Alley****

"You're up, Yumi," Miyabi says.

"Oh…okay…"

The gray haired girl stands up and takes a bowling ball. Homura sits there, still staring daggers at her. _Why would Miyabi choose a girl like her!?_ she thinks. _What's so good about her?_

"I got your back," Miyabi says. "So, try your best."

"Got it!"

Yumi focuses her eyes on the pins and closes her eyes. She opens them and rolls the ball. A strike!

"Whoa!" Miyabi stands up and claps her hands happily. "That was awesome, Yumi! You're good at bowling!?"

"I bowled once in a while when I was younger," Yumi replies.

Homura tries super hard not to snap. "Is that what you see…Miyabi?"

A little while later, Miyabi and Homura were amazed on what Yumi scored.

"A Turkey?" Miyabi exclaims. "Three strikes in a row!"

"I was lucky…" Yumi says quietly.

"Lucky!? No one gets lucky on 3 tries all at once," the white haired girl says.

Homura looks at Yumi and Miyabi, talking and laughing. _What's with her!?_ the tanned girl thinks. _Miyabi looks like she's really having fun!_ _This is so annoying._

While Yumi is waiting for her turn, Homura walks over towards the soft-spoken girl.

"Yumi," she says. "Want to grab some soda?"

"Um…sure…"

The two head over towards the vending machine while Miyabi still takes her turn. Homura turns toward the soft-spoken girl while she drinks her soda.

"So tell me, Yumi," she says. "Did Miyabi call you, or did you call her? Why are you two out today?"

"I didn't ask her," Yumi replies quietly. "But she asked me if I was free, so I just went along."

"She asked you? Aren't you guys already dating or something?"

"Miyabi-san is trying to tell me that we are, but…I don't know what it means to be dating someone yet. It's…so new to me."

Homura sighs heavily and walks up to her a few steps. "Okay, Yumi. Do you like Miyabi or don't you?"

The soft-spoken girl hesitates while blushing. "I-I guess…"

"You guess?" Homura puts her hand on her hip. "Listen, there are other girls that would KILL to be in your place. There are girls that would just LOVE to hang out with Miyabi. She's fawning all over you and you're _guessing_!? And trying to make up your mind?" She walks closer to her. "Alright. Let me ask you this: why would Miyabi choose you over someone she already had sex with?"

Yumi gasps in surprise. She never realized that Miyabi had another lover by her side. Was Asuka just her second girlfriend or what?

"So, if you're not sure about her," Homura continues. "Stop wasting her time."

 ****Back at the Alley****

Homura comes back and sits down across from Miyabi.

"Where's Yumi?" the white haired girl asks.

"No clue," the tanned girl says.

They hear footsteps and Miyabi is the first to notice.

"Oh, Yumi!" she says. "You're up next, okay? Get us another strike."

The soft-spoken girl doesn't feel like bowling right now. Instead, she purposely rolls a gutter, making Miyabi tilt her head in confusion.

"Yumi?"

"I'm going home…" Yumi whispers.

She puts away her bowling shoes and starts to leave. Miyabi stands up and runs after her, but Homura grabs her arm.

"Miyabi!" Homura says. "You should stay and hang out with me."

"Look, Homura, I'm with Yumi today," Miyabi says as she pulls away. "I'm sorry."

The tanned girl stares at the white haired girl leaving her.

 ****At the Streets****

Miyabi runs outside to look for Yumi. But all she sees is a crowd of people walking by her.

"Yumi!?" she calls.

No response. She decides to search for her a bit more. _Where could she be?_ she thinks as she runs.

 ****Bowling Alley****

Homura sits at the cafeteria, staring at the glass of water she's drinking. _I love Miyabi,_ she thinks. _I can't let Yumi beat me. What's so good about that soft-spoken witch anyways? I'd do anything for the girl I love._

She thinks back on when she first met Miyabi.

 ****Flashback****

 _"Homura?" one girl said to the tanned girl. "Are you ready?"_

 _"Sorry," Homura said to her. "I have a date with my guy."_

 _She went back to her make up and applied it on her face. Since dating her boyfriend, she was determined to be the best on her appearance. She bought all the make-up and pills she can use. However, even if she put all the effort into her face, it wasn't enough. Soon after, she ruined her skin and pimples started growing. She was about to cry when someone walked toward her and put a hand on her shoulder._

 _"You don't need to put on a lot of make up, Homura-san," a white haired girl said. "You sure put in a lot of effort to impress your boyfriend."_

 _It was the first time someone like Miyabi complimented Homura's natural looks. But at the same time, she had a crush on her._

 _Later on, Homura's heart shattered into pieces when she found out her boyfriend was cheating on her. She thought she put in all her trust and love for him, but it was all a waste. Once she witnessed him with another girl and was told that he doesn't love her anymore, she ran away in tears. She felt like she had been thrown away from her boyfriend. All she could do…was run to Miyabi._

 _"Miyabi!" Homura called._

 _The white haired girl turned and the tanned girl plunged herself on Miyabi's chest._

 _"Miyabi!" Homura sobbed. "I…*sniff*…I can't take it anymore! I wanna die! I tried but…I…I will never be as cute as other girls! I look stupid!"_

 _"Don't say that…" Miyabi says softly._

 _Homura looked up at the white haired girl with tears still brimming down her face. "Miyabi! I…I want to…have sex with you. Please! Just help me get rid of my pain, Miyabi! Please!" She buried her face in Miyabi's chest and sobbed harder when the white haired girl hugged her tightly._

 ****End of Flashback****

"I took advantage of Miyabi's kindess," Homura says to herself. "I even lost weight for Miyabi. I just wanted to be beautiful. But I will NOT put up with a girl who is around Miyabi and not put in the work it takes."

She looks up at the ceiling with her mind still on Miyabi.

 ****Meanwhile****

The rain starts pouring while Yumi is walking. And Miyabi is still searching for Yumi. She can be anywhere, but she has to find her no matter what. So, the white haired girl keeps on searching.

After about 15 more minutes, Miyabi decides to check on the school and see if Yumi went somewhere where she can be alone. And low and behold, there is Yumi, sitting at the back garden. She has her head hung low with her bangs hiding her expression. Then, she hears a familiar deep female voice.

"Thought I'd find you here," Miyabi says.

Yumi doesn't respond. The white haired girl walks over and sits next to her.

"Did I…say something wrong?" she asks.

Yumi still doesn't respond. Her mind is also still on what Homura had said to her.

 _"_ ** _Why would Miyabi choose you over someone who already has sex with?"_**

"I don't…understand you, Miyabi-san," Yumi says, softly. "We're just too different."

Miyabi smiles a small smile and puts a hand on her shoulder. "That's not true."

The soft-spoken girl lifts her head up and looks at the masculine. She wonders what she meant.

"Hey, Yumi?" Miyabi says. "Can I show you something?"

The gray haired girl nods slowly. Miyabi takes her hand again and walks her about 5 blocks until they get to their destination. In front of them is another school building.

"Here we are," Miyabi says.

"What…is this?" Yumi asks.

"My middle school. Man, that takes me back."

Miyabi leads her around the building. Everything around it is pretty old, but some of it is new, like the paint and new accessories. Miyabi and Yumi keep on walking until they get to the back. Miyabi then walks over and points toward a newly replaced piece of wood.

"See this?" she says. "I put a hole in this wall…with my fist. I was pretty wild back in the day." She backs away and has her eyes focused on the ground. "Back then…I wasn't really a nice person."

Yumi gasps in surprise.

"It really bugs me…" Miyabi says, softly. "You see, Yumi…my school was full of fighting and bullying. Worried that I might be a target, I kept a close eye to everyone around me; making sure I wasn't the next girl to get hit. I was like a chameleon. I did my best to blend in with my surroundings, doing and saying what I needed to stay safe.

Then one day…my best friend became the bullies' next target…around the other kids. I ignored her like everyone else. But secretly, we talk to each other. I had some nerve acting like a real friend to him. And then one day…she came to me…with her face covered in bruises and she said to me, 'I wanted to thank you for talking to me, Miyabi-san.'"

Yumi's eyes start to brim with tears as she listens to Miyabi's story, but tries hard not to cry in front of her.

"But the next day," the white haired girl continues. "She transferred schools. I never really did anything to help her. I was a fool…I know that. So I punched this wall to let out all my anger. But then, anger turned to sadness. And I cried for the first time in my life. I never felt so useless." Miyabi puts her hand on the wood. "Yumi, I know you think we're different…but the truth is…" She clenches her fist and grits her teeth, trying hard not to cry. "The truth is…even now in high school…I'm still blending in with the crowd. I'm still no good to anyone."

Yumi finally opens her mouth. "It isn't like that at all. From what I've seen, people seem to be really attracted to you."

"Sure…to my looks…" Miyabi sighs.

"That's not true! You can't just get a friendship with your looks! There's…there's faith, trust and work too."

The white haired girl chuckles. "So now you're telling me to trust people?"

Yumi blushes. "B-because you were the one who taught me to think that way, Miyabi-san. I'd never thought I'd say this, but…little by little, bit by bit…I want to start trusting people again."

Miyabi turns to look at her. "You know what I think? You're pretty strong. And because of that, people don't push you around. I really like that." She turns and looks up at the gray sky. "Yumi…there's something else I want to tell you. I fell in love with you the moment you kicked me."

The soft-spoken girl blushes at this.

"You might think I'm less cool now," Miyabi tries to laugh it off.

"You've…shown me your weakness, Miyabi-san," Yumi says. "To someone like me, that's cool."

The white haired girl also blushes. She rubs her chin as her golden eyes glance at the soft-spoken one. "You know, Yumi…this may not be the right time, but…can I kiss you?"

Yumi blushes harder as she looks up at Miyabi. The rain stops and the sun's rays peak through the open gap.

"Sure…" she says, softly.

Miyabi smiles, walks up to her while putting her hands on her shoulders. She leans in and kisses her with Yumi immediately returning it. She needed it and she knows very well that she needs it right now. The soft lips make her feel more relaxed. After pulling away, the two walk back home, hand in hand.

 _I have to admit,_ Yumi thinks. _I was a little scared when I was with Miyabi this morning. But now…she makes me feel comfortable._

"Looks like I won't be going to the selan after all," she says with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, Yumi," Miyabi assures her. "I like your hair just the way it is."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

Yumi smiles a small smile. From what she had learned today, Miyabi also had a weakness, just like she did. But now, Yumi vows herself to never hide in her shell and come out strong. Because Miyabi had taught her that. And she'll never forget it.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the late update, but here's the 3rd chapter~! What do you guys think? Hehe~! Long reviews are welcome! I'm not kidding! You all can comment, whether it's good or bad, but NO one-liner reviews! Please! I know some of you can't think of anything to say, but still, try to make longer reviews.**

 **Note to Tinkerbell16dais: I like your enthusiasm, but like I said, it takes a bit of time for me to make more Senran Kagura stories. I like you and I love how you're my big fan, but please tone down the enthusiasm just a little bit? Hehe~! So, please stop asking to make more stories. I know when I will write a new story, but I can't keep any promises, okay Tink-chan?**

 **And please longer reviews, too, if you will.**

 **Thanks for reading this.**


End file.
